


You're Jealous, Aren't You?

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Jealousy can drive one to madness
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Kudos: 32





	You're Jealous, Aren't You?

Dying didn’t seem like such a bad idea after what happened today. Even thinking about it made you want to vomit profusely. You were upset and for a good reason—you were pretty sure that your boyfriend was cheating on you. 

You didn’t even know why you were out at that time of night. To be honest, you probably were out drinking or something. That’s what you usually liked to do whenever he was gone for long periods of time. God damn, you missed him like crazy. He could have at least called you. You get that his job was super important, but he should treat your relationship with him seriously. It’s like he doesn’t even fucking care anymore. Welp, you didn’t need him anyway, right?

That thought changed when you spotted a man that looked similar to him walking with a blue-haired girl into the Hotel Beitacle. Oh, hell no. You walked in and knew that it was definitely him. His disguise didn’t fool you, oh no. Within that second of him turning to talk to the lady, you saw his teal earrings. Bastard. This was enough proof that he didn’t love you anymore. You wanted to think that she was an associate of some sort and nothing more. However, you weren’t in the right mind from the booze and let it go to your head.

Tears streamed down your face as you stormed out of the hotel. Before walking home, you stopped by another bar and drank some more. You thought about bringing another man to your apartment to spite Chrollo in case he tried to pull some “I didn’t do anything” bullshit. Even in your inebriated state, you knew that it wasn’t a good idea. Home alone, it is. 

\- - -  
You don’t remember passing out on your couch, but apparently you did. Hmm, strange. Usually, you wake up from one of your famous night terrors. Unfortunately, you realized this wasn’t one of those times when you saw a dark figure in front of you. Frightened, you jumped and threw a pillow at it. In response, the figure simply chuckled. God, you were about to piss yourself. 

“A pillow? I’ll admit I’ve been neglecting you, but that was unexpected.” That voice. You reached for the light switch and reluctantly flicked it, revealing the man you dreaded to see. His hair was a bit unkempt and his shirt appeared to be ripped. What the hell happened?

“What the hell happened to you?” You asked. He was about to give an answer, but you shook your head. “Nevermind. It’s not like I care anyway.” You looked over at the kitchen counter, noticing a bottle of something, presumably wine. 

“Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?” He walked over to the cabinet where you stored your wine glasses and retrieved two of them. You hated how familiar he was with your apartment. Make yourself at home, dick. 

Covering yourself with a fluffy, brown blanket, you watched as he poured the red wine into the glass. You preferred white wine, but whatever. “Why are you even here? Don’t you have your stupid girlfriend to fuck?” He brought one of the glasses to his pale lips and glanced over at you with confusion on his face. 

“Girlfriend?” He questioned, staring blankly at you. He couldn’t be this stupid, could he? No, he’s probably mocking you on purpose. This is Chrollo you’re talking about.

“Don’t play dumb, Chrollo!” You slammed your glass down on the table after downing the whole thing. “The blue-haired chick.” His huge, grey eyes widened for a second before a small smile formed on his face. 

“Were you spying on me?” He asked, scooching closer to your position at the opposite end of the couch. “I don’t know whether I should find that cute or creepy.” 

He moved even closer to you, trapping you between him and the couch. There was no escape now. “Maybe I wouldn’t stalk you if you were faithful.” Out of nowhere, you heard him laugh, surprising you. During all of the times you hung out with him, he never laughed like that. 

“You’re mistaken. We were talking about business.” He pressed a small kiss to your forehead and leaned into your ear. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?"


End file.
